The Jonathanroxcp Show
The Jonathanroxcp Show (often referred to as The Jonathan Show, or shortened to and stylized as jonathan) is a Canadian Robloxian talk show that is based entirely off the IRL American talk show The Ellen DeGeneres Show. The show was hosted by Jonathanroxcp until May 2013. The show is famous for its set which is used by many Robloxians, as well as for creating and popularizing the genre of Ellen-like talk shows on Robloxian television. The studio is located at Stage 1 on the ROX Pictures Studios lot which is across the street from the ROX Pictures Headquarters. The show aired on the ROX Pictures Network. Concept Like Ellen, the show combines comedy, celebrities, and games. Theme music Prior to March 2016, The Jonathanroxcp Show used a specially modified version of The Ellen DeGeneres Show theme, "Let's Have A Little Fun Today", with the main vocals removed. The current theme is "Today's The Day" by Pink, which is also the current theme for the thirteenth season of Ellen onwards. Recurring segments *'Jonathan's Favourite Web Videos' is a segment where Jonathanroxcp presents hilarious videos found online. *'Know or Go!' is a segment involving 3 contestants (usually audience members) who have to answer questions based on specific topics correctly or they'll get dropped through a trap door. The segment is named after the Ellen segment of the same name. Set The Jonathan studio is designed to completely mimic Ellen. The first official set debuted on October 6, 2009. The original version of the current Jonathan studio debuted in late 2010. The studio had a major overhaul in design on March 17, 2015. The current set features an audience area, blue sliding doors that are colored using RGB instead of the traditional BrickColor, a white DJ booth with an NBA jersey of Jonathan's favorite player above it, two new white chairs and a wooden table on stage. The latest update, released on March 8, 2016, brought dynamic lighting to the studio. Some noticable changes include the use of more plants, new lit columns, and redesigned stage and television screens. Jonathan is the first show on ROBLOX to use RGB-colored bricks. Prior to March 2015, the set had two red chairs on stage and a brown DJ booth. The televisions were also placed higher off the ground. Jonathan is famous for replicating even the most minor details of the set, and keeping it relatively updated in line with changes in the actual Ellen set. Jonathan was the first to create the Ellen studio on ROBLOX. Hacking With the hacking of the Jonathan set in 2011, the set was leaked as a free model. The hacked version became the set of The Tonight Show with Matthewlight2 taking credit for building it, creating the infamous feud between Jonathanroxcp and Matthewlight2. The Tonight Show set and the leaked version looked identical to the Jonathan one, but was missing many details and had buttons that didn't function properly. The leaked version is now used by many talk shows on ROBLOX. Some users even customize the place to their liking. Aftermath After the hacking, many claimed that the original creator was Matthewlight2 and that Jonathanroxcp was in fact the one to use the leaked version. To differentiate the two sets, many changes were made to Jonathan's set, including updating the textures, changing the decals, and adding refined details to the set that the leaked copy didn't have. The Jonathanroxcp Show then relaunched the set as ROBLOX's first and the #1 Ellen show replica. The show went out of production in May 2013. Players that used the hacked copy of Jonathan for their show would not be able to get into ROX Pictures as a Partner. Jonathan continues to be highest quality talk show on ROBLOX when it comes to graphics, set designs, and videos. Jonathan 2015-present It was announced on September 12, 2014 that one final update was being planned for the Jonathanroxcp Show set. This announcement coincides with the season 12 premiere of Ellen. On September 14, 2014, new Jonathan ads started appearing on ROX buildings. On February 13, 2015, Jonathan released a brand new opening title sequence, exactly three years and a day after the previous one (The previous opening sequence, used for season 4, was released on February 12, 2012). The new opening sequence can be seen here. The new studio became available to the public on March 17, 2015. Jonathanroxcp released the 6th version of The Jonathanroxcp Show on March 8, 2016. The new version features changes to the set including a completely redesigned logo screen and a major overhaul to the lighting at the studio with the introduction of dynamic lighting. On September 17, 2016, version 6.1 of the Jonathanroxcp show set was released, which added a new logo, purple audience seating, and a updated area behind the audience with new blue lights. References Category:Shows Category:Defunct shows